Conducting the Experiment
by yamina-chan
Summary: This is a collection of FAN stories mostly based on the Characters played by Noah Antwiler from the Spoony Experiment and the people of Channel Awesome. Each chapter is a single story, so themes and characters vary. A lot. More infos inside.
1. Secret

**Disclaimer:** This FanFiction has no connection whatsoever to all the awesome people that are part of the Webpages _**The Spoony Experiment**_ and _**That Guy With The Glasses**_. By no means I want to ridicule anyone or claim anything that happens in this story as a _fact_. I deeply respect the work of these people. As a FanFiction author I simply want to express my 'love' for their work in form of writing a story about the **Characters** shown in their videos. The people I write about are NOT the real persons but the characters they play. Think of this as one of the various worlds in the multiverse, if you want. Again: I have no connections to these talented people other that I call myself a fan. Please remember this before you start reading.

**Authors Note: **This is a collection of short stories based on my own prompt table on my Livejournal account. Each chapter will be a finished story. I intend to make each chapter a separate story, but if I do decide that I want a new story to be a prequel or a sequel or a different point of view to an other story in this collection, I will mention this. Also, the length of these stories will vary depending on what I come up with for each prompt. From a drabble (which is a story with exactly 100 words if you didn't know that) up to who knows how long.

Last but not least I want to mention that English is not my first language. I try to make sure that there are no errors in these, but if you do find something please tell me so that I can correct it.

And now, after all of this, we finally get to the stories. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret<strong>

Spoony didn't like Insano. At all. And for obvious reasons. He was the kind of guy you knew was going to give you trouble just by looking at him. The googles and the almost ever present maniac grin alone spoke volumes. Add to that his plans for world domination, several attacks towards him or fellow Reviewers - especially Linkara – attempted and sometimes even successful murder, inventions that simply screamed "Danger!" and of course his twisted work in the form of _**Science!**_ And of course there was this other thing, the fact that technically they were the same person. There were always arguments and complaints, shouting and insults, endless debates, teasing and sabotaging each others work.

The Spoony one made it perfectly clear that he didn't like Insano and he did that as often as he could while the scientist did the same.

He still took care of him every time Insano got beaten up and acknowledged the help of the other man in form of various inventions or silent support simply trough his presence during especially frustrating reviews.

While Spoony didn't need to think twice if asked if the Doctor was dangerous in his profession and mind, he would never admit to anyone that while he may didn't like Insano, he really didn't hate him either.


	2. Blind Date

**Blind Date**

"You're doing it all wrong! You have to put the long end trough the middle before you tighten it."

"Shut up! If you would just stop twitching all the time we would be done by n... ah shit!"

"I _told_ you this was wrong you moron!"

"You're the one who asked me for help, remember? Hold still, I'll try this one more time."

"Try not to strangle me, would you?"

"Oh for heavens sake!" Spoony threw his hands up in frustration and sat down in his computer chair. "I'm gonna look up a tutorial video on this. Why do you have to wear that damn tie anyway?"

Insano stepped closer to watch over his shoulder before he replied. "I would rather go there in my own cloths." Spoony moaned.

"You can't go to a Blind Date like that! Didn't we have this conversation already? But, come on, a tie? Seriously? Just grab a T-shirt or something." The Gamer didn't bother to turn and look, instead he skimmed over the results that his search engine suggested, clinking on a link that sounded promising. Insano on the other hand just shook his head. "I don't like T-shirts. I need long sleeves and pockets. And I can't wear a suit without a tie."

"You could wear a fly."

"Do you know how to do _them_?"

"Well..."

"I thought not."

Spoony shrugged and closed the now finished video.

"All right, I think I remember the trick now. Let's get this done already."

A few moments later Insano found himself in front of a mirror making sure he looked presentable.

Spoony stood in the door, arms crossed.

"You know, it is really weird to see you without your lab coat and all dressed up like this instead. If it weren't for the googles I wouldn't believe this is actually you."

"As much as I hate to admit it: I agree with you. I could be working on my new invention right now." He sighed which caused the gamer to grin in return.

"See, this is why I am really looking forward to you going on this Date. I won't need to worry about you testing your stuff in my house or you attacking other people all night long. Still, I can't believe your son arranged a Blind Date for you for fathers day. How did he do that?"

Now it was Insanos turn to grin. "How? My son is a genius like me! This is no problem for him!"

"Okay...let me rephrase that. _Why_ did he do that?"

There was a pause.

"He means well" Insano said finally with a defensive tone to his voice. The scientist adjusted his googles and Spoony decided not to dwell on this subject, noticing how uncomfortable the other one seemed. Over the years he had learned not to pressure Insano when he got like this. When backed into a corner this man could come up with some really dangerous things. And even tough he desperately tried not to show it, Spoony knew that the other one was really nervous about this whole thing as it was, there was no need for him to made it worse.

He scratched his head. "Then why don't you go show yourself to him now? I'm sure he wants to see you before you go. And you better do it now or you'll be late."

"Right, right."

Insano shoved Spoony to the side as he passed the door. "Oh, and by the way: Don't you dare tell this to anyone, do you hear me? Otherwise I will personally make sure that you will regret if for years to come!"

Spoony rolled his eyes but said nothing else. As he watched Insano calling out for his son he couldn't help but chuckle at the tough of Insano trying to impress his Date with talking about his work. He couldn't wait for the his housemate to come back and tell how the whole thing went. It was going to be fun, he was sure.


End file.
